Animal Inside
by kakashi'sdaughter
Summary: A girl whose past is mysterious to everyone around her. To her, the first part of her life was in looking for a 'cure'. now, all she wants is to be left alone.but a certain someone wants to know something. rated teen, but M in some chapters.
1. you can't help

Animal Inside  
Chapter1: You can't help me

4 Years ago...

"So, where are we going this time?"

"Maybe somewhere were you can finally be normal"

"Normal? Are ... are you serious?"

"Yes, I believe we've finally found a cure"

A cure. That's what they had been promising me for as long as I can remember. I've believed that for a long time, that they can cure me. Maybe I can finally live the life my parents always wanted for me. A life where I can chose my own path.

"I believe we're here"

"Where are we?"

"Alkali Lake, Canada"

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"A person. A friend of mine I guess you could call him"

"Mr. Kelly, are you sure this man can help me?"

"Cathy, I'm positive this man can help you"

And to be honest with you, I believed Senator Kelly. After all, he was the man who that had been trying to help me.

But he lied.

The man that I had trusted, almost called a father-figure in my life, had lied to me. That was the last time I would let that happen again. 

"Ah, there he is"

"Senator Kelly! How nice it is to see you again"

"The same to you William"

"And who do we have here?"

"William, allow me to introduce you to young Miss Cathy"

"Hello there Cathy"

"Hi." 

"And what do you have there?"

"It's my teddy-bear. I've had him since the 'accident'" The young girl had said in a below a whisper of a voice.

"Well, I'm sure you and your teddy- bear will be just fine here with me" 

"Huh? Isn't Mr. Kelly going to stay here too?"

"I'm sorry Cathy, but I can't stay this time"

"Why How come?"

"I'm sorry. I can't" He starts to walk back to the car. The girl begins to follow, but  
is grabbed by two soldiers.

"What's happening? MR. KELLY! help me..."

"Bring her down. We'll start immediately"

"please... help me..." was the last words said before another accident accured.

Now... 

"So, where are you taking me now?"

"..." 

"Hey! I asked you a question!"

click 

"Shut up kid, and enjoy the ride"

"damn cops"

"What was that kid?"

"Nothin'" 

"It better be"

... 

"We're here. Now grab your stuff and get out"

"Fine. Nice talkin' to you too"

The door of the cruiser opens and slams shut. Moments later you could hear the  
tires squealing.

"Teh. So they actually think that dropping me off at the door actually means I'm  
gonna go in? Idiots"

As the girl turns around to leave, the doors open.

"Excuse me, but are you...?"

"damnit. Yeah, I'm the one they dropped off. Guess I'm the new kid" 

"Oh! Then please come in" Storm had manage to say to the teenage girl. It didn't  
look like she had much.

She wore a long black leather coat, like you saw Keanu Reeves wear in The   
Matrix, dark jeans, boots (Combat) some type of hat, gloves, what appeared to be a hooded sweatshirt underneath the coat, and a messager bag. 

'Poor kid. I feel bad for her'

the clothes were mostly dark. Storm really couldn't get a facial description, namely  
because the hood was drawn over her face and unmistakable made sure that no one  
could see her face.

'I can't believe she's actually wearing all of that in this heat. She has to be burning  
up in that.'

"Um, would you like me to-"

"No, I prefer to wear them"

"Oh" 'Storm, if you would kindly bring our guest up to my office' ' Yes  
Professor. We're on our way'

"If you would please follow me"

'This place looks like a ghost town. There's no one here"

"All of the students are outside enjoying the day. If you want to you may do so later on"

"...Okay" 

"Ah! Here we are. Please go in and the Prof. will be there in a moment" 

"Whatever" The girl walks into the office.

"Wow, these guys must be pretty rich to afford this furniture"

"Well, I guess most people would say that" A voice said from behind her. 

She turns around into a defense/fighting position.

"Please, I won't harm you. I would just like to talk to you for a bit" 

"Then why don't you show yourself"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

She starts to her gears moving than the sound of plastic/metal wheels on wood..

"Hello, I'm Charles Xavier. Prof. X to the students" An old man in a wheel chair  
announced as he wheeled out from the shadows.

'Wow, this guys pretty old.'

'Yes, I know'

The girl jumped back in shock and amazement

"And is a freak"

"I would prefer telepathic"

"Where the hell am I?"

"Well, your in West Chester New-"

"I know I'm in New York, freakin' cops brought me here. What is this place?"

"A school for the 'gifted'"

"So, why am I here?"

"Well, you have to have some gift. But we'll explain that later. We already have a room set up for you, and we'll have a school schedule for you tomorrow" Xavier said as he pushes a set of keys to the girl.

"I believe you'll fit in nicely here. The students are quite 'gifted' here" then he begins to explain about the school.

"Wait, wait, wait. You just expect me to actually stay here? Even after all the  
informalities? You start talking as if you already know me, and who I am, yet you haven't even asked me my name?"

"Well, I already know your name"

"What! How!"

"I know you were sent around from place to place trying to find a way to 'cure' you"

"Shut up"

"I know you've been through some hard times. I know-"

"Shut up already"

"I'm trying to help you"

"NO! Just leave me alone!"

"Cathy, I'm just trying-"

"Don't call me that. Never call me that"

"Cathy-" 

"ARGH!" the girl couldn't control herself. She grabbed the room key and sprinted out of the office.

"CATHY!" Xavier yelled after her.

She fled down the hallway into the room that the key read, went into the room, and closed and locked the door.

"I fear the worst has happened again"

Inside the room...

"ARGH! Not again..." she flings away the leather coat and sweatshirt. Underneath is just a plain undershirt and her bra. She rips the hat off and climbs into a ball in the corner of the room. There, she rocks back and forth, clenching her head, whispering things to herself.

"No... not again... mom...dad..."

Later on that night...

"Ow... my back" She says in a tired voice. She crawls across the floor to the bed, and climbs up into it. Once there she lies on her stomach. Within minutes, a bloodcurdling  
scream is heard through out the whole school. Students wake up wondering what has been going on. For them, it's been an interesting first day of summer. 3 new mutants had  
arrived. One earlier this morning, two later on that day, brought in by the X-men


	2. this is me

Animal Inside

Chapter 2:This is Me

2 days later…

"urgh… AHH!" another scream could be heard from room 229. It's been 3 days since Cathy has arrived.

"… why me? AHH!" She screamed again. Throughout the past 3 days she's been through a lot. The first night had been torture. And the pain only continued.

Next day…

"AHH!" Another scream could be heard echoing down the halls of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.

"Urgh! That's it! Professor, we have to put a stop to this. We have to figure out what is wrong with that girl!" Scott Summers had announce that morning at breakfast.

"I don't know about that Scott"

"But Professor, this had been going on for 4 days! The students are scared"

"Scared about what one-eye?" Logan, the man who had also arrived that night that all of this had started, had walked into the kitchen.

"I Don't think that has anything to do with you Logan."

"AHH!" the scream continued to echo for a good 2 minutes.

"That would be it I'm guessing?" Logan pondered.

"Alright Scott. We will all head to her room, and see what is wrong"

"yes!" was Scott's hidden reply, although the Prof. saw it.

As the adults head to the room, students eagerly and curiously poke their heads out of their doors to see what's happening.

"Is this the room?" Logan had asked.

"Yes, it is" the Prof. Replied. Logan's reaction was shock.

'What? How could that be? My rooms only 2 doors down'

"Cathy? It's the Professor. May we come in?" He had asked.

Inside the room the girls eyes flash open. The room is completely dark. The only thing you would be able to see was the angry 'red' glow from her eyes.

Scott tried the door knob. "She locked it"

There was still no reply.

"I'm going to break it" Scott said has his hand went up to his glasses, and he focused in on the handle.

Everyone waited has Scott lift the glasses and fired at the door knob.

"NO! Scott wait!" the Prof. Said at the last second. Too late.

The y see the room is completely dark, with the only light filtering in from the hallway.

"Where's that damn light switch" Scott said. As he turned in the lights, he regretted doing so.

"Oh my, God…" was the only thing he said.

Jean and Strom entered the room, and their hand immediately flew to their mouths.

"What? Is it that bad?" Logan asked. As he walks in, a terrible sight reaches his eyes.

There on the bed is the girl that had arrived 4 days ago, only she was completely transformed. She was lying on her stomach, with her arms stretched out. Coming out of her fist were 3 single blades from each knuckle. Her feet had had 2 claws coming out. At her forearms was another single blade coming out, which extended at least 2 feet out past her fist. This wasn't even the worst part.

Ejected from her back were 2 gigantic wings. Yes, wings. The left side was an amazingly pure white, with scattered black feathers. The right side was black, with a deep and dark purple and blue feathers. Her eyes were a ferocious blood red. To make matters even worse, there was blood splatters on the sheets.

Everyone was speechless to say the least.

"Now… do you see what I am?" She had asked them.

"…Cat-"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" She screamed out in angry and fear.

"please… don't sat that name. I don't want to be in pain anymore " she began to cry. Again everyone was speechless.

"just… leave me alone… please" she said crying.

They began to leave the room.

The Professor's office…

"Professor, I hate to say this, but that girl can't stay here. She's a danger to the students"

"Then where do you expect her to go, huh, Cyclops?" Logan said.

"Both of you, stop. Scott, I understand your concern for the students, but we can't let her fall into Magneto's hands"

"Then what do we do Professor?" Jean Grey asked.

"… I don't know" Logan leaves the room.

"Logan?" Strom asks as he leaves the room. She decides to follow him.

"Logan, where are you going?"

"Back to that kid's room"

"What! Are you crazy?"

"That kid needs someone's help. If your not going to do it, I will"

"Logan…, does this have anything to do with the fact that she has claws like you?"

"… I just want to help that kid out" was all he said.

:As he gets close to the room, he hears her breathing. It's very low and shallow.

"I thought I said I wanted to be left alone?" She says.

"Hey kid, I just want to help"

"Ha. Like there's anything you could do to help me"

"There might be. We're kinda alike"

"How so?" she says as she looks at him.

"I've got claws too" SNIKT!

"So, you tell the truth. A first in my life"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Urgh"

"What's wrong?"

"My back, it's these damn wings. AH!" the wings jet back into her back, and all the claws and blades retract.

"..Uh.." she says as she passes out.

"Wow" was all Logan could think of to say.

Back at the Professor's office…

"What do you think he did?" Scott asked.

"I calmed her down, that's what I did dumbass"

Everyone turned around to the doorway. There was Logan, holding the girl in his arms.

"Oh my, God. Logan how did you…?"

"Don't ask. Let's just get her checked out"

"Okay, follow me."

Later on that night…

"Uh… where am I?"

"Uh? Oh, your awake kid?"

"Yeah. What happen? Where am I?"

"Your in a med-bay, I guess you could call it. That's quite the mutation you've got there"

"It's not something I'm proud of"

"I probably wouldn't be either"

"Yeah, and to be honest, that's no the worst it can get"

"It's been worse?"

"Yeah, a lot worse"

"You probably don't want to talk about it, do you?"

"No, not really"

"Okay"

"… You know, you're the first person who actually looked beyond the beast, and actually saw me for me"

"Who do you get that?"

"You didn't runaway"…


	3. Someone like me

(Hey everyone whose read this, there is an error in the 1st chap. Where it says 4 years ago, it's actually 11 years ago, because the main character, is 16 and is 5 when that part happens. Sorry for the confusion!)

Animal Inside

Chap.3: Someone Like Me

"Logan… Logan wake up"

"Huh?"

"Logan get up, it's 7:30"

"Jean?"

"Yes Logan. Get up"

Logan slowly began to open his eyes.

"Uh, how long was I out for?"

"All night"

"Where's the kid?"

"In her room asleep. She's gonna need to rest for the next couple of days"

"So, she's okay?"

"Yeah, she's quite the person"

"How do you get that?"

"Well, when she woke up, she saw you, and smiled. When I came in the check up on her, she was getting ready to head back up to her room"

"How you know she smiled?"

"The Prof. was checking in"

"Oh"

"You know, you and her are quite alike"

"How so?"

"For starters, she quiet, likes to be alone, and if someone threatens her, she fights back. She's kind of cocky too"

"Oh, yeah, definitely sounds like a female me"

"haha, yeah. Oh, Rogue was looking for you"

"She is?"

"Yeah, I think she's outside with Bobby"

"Thanks, I'll go see her"

**ROOM 229**...

'I wonder who that guy was? He.. Seemed _really _familiar' the girl thought to herself.

She sat on her bed thinking about the strange, gruff man who actually saw her for herself.

Earlier, when she had came back up to the room, she found it picked up, and cleaned.

'Wow, these people really do care'

She didn't feel like going to sleep, but she also didn't feel like leaving the room. So she stayed there and thought about all of the things that had happen since she had arrived at Xavier's.

After a couple of hours of thinking, she decide to go out to the window, where she had found a balcony earlier looking across the back yard of the Mansion.

'Damn, this place is huge' she thought to herself again.

"Huh?" as she sat on the ledge of the balcony, she saw a couple under a tree laughing. She saw the boy whisper something into the girl's ear, and she began to laugh. As she saw this, she looked down at her ungloved hands.

"Damn people. Damn Couples" she said as she went back into the room, and grabbed her gloves, exiting the room.

**OUTSIDEON THE GROUNDS**…

"haha! Bobby! Stop that ! It tickles!" Rogue began to laugh.

Bobby, her newest 'friend' and who she had a huge crush on, blew an icy breath across her neck again.

"Why Rogue? Is it bothering you!"

"YES!" Rogue said giggling.

"Hey kid, heard you were looking for me"

"Oh! Logan. Hi!" Rogue managed to say as Bobby began tickling her again,

"Bobby. Stop will you" Rogue began to say, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bobby. You most be Logan"

"I am. So Rogue, what was it you wanted?"

"Oh! Yeah. Logan, Bobby and I and some others were going to go use the Danger Room, and I wanted to know if you were interested"

"Danger Room?"

"Yeah. It's kind of like a holo deck, and it runs simulations. Like fights, and survival exercises." Bobby explained.

"Sure, I guess" was Logan reply.

"Great! I'll go get Scott, and let him know" Was Rogue's excited reply.

"Wait. Why does Scooter need to know?"

"Well, Scott likes to monitor the simulations. Make sure no one gets killed."

"Oh, right"

15 MINUTES LATER **Outside the Danger Room…**

"Okay, now I must stress immensely, be careful in there. There will be unknown dangers. If you want out, just call out your name, and say 'out!'. Like 'Cyclops Out!' Everyone get that?" Scott explained to everyone.

"Yeah, we get it MR. Summers." Pyro called from the back. According to Rogue, 'some others' were actually quite a few. Out of the group, it included Bobby, Rogue, John (Pyro), Kitty Pryde, aka Shadow Cat, Logan, Pioter, Jubilee, Storm, and two other people Logan didn't know.

"Okay, everyone ready?"

"YES!" Everyone seemed to shout in impatience.

"okay." Scott turned around to open the door.

"…"

"Hey, Scooter, what's the hold up?"

"It won't open"

"What do you mean? No one's in there"

"Hold on… that can't be right"

"What?"

"It says someone's in there using it"

"What? Scott, that's impossible"

"I know. I'm going to the control room, everyone stay here"

Of course that order went unheard, seeing as everyone followed.

"So much for everyone staying there" Scott muttered to himself. He began to check the panels in the control room ,and hit a few buttons.

"Scott, from what it say here, someone has been in there for almost 2 hours. No ones scheduled to use it, did they?"

"No, besides, the only ones that could of, would be you, myself, Jean, the Prof. or Logan. We're all here, and Jean and the Prof. are in his study"

"That's strange"

"Hey, can't you guys view what's going on in there from up here?" Logan asked/

"Yeah, that's right. Hold on a sec." Scott said as he began to hit another seried of buttons.

"There, now lets see who the perpetrator is"

"It's can't be" Logan said in shock…

**IN THE DANGER ROOM…**

heavy breathing

"Damn, this is a bit harder then I thought. Huh?" the girl looked skyward. There seemed to be some panels opening up, and she saw people looking don at her.

'damn, there goes my private workout'

"huh? ARGH!" she spun around slashing at the sentinels legs, knocking it down, and unusable.

"hu,hu. End simulation" she called out ending the program. When the illusions dropped, she was standing in a plain, silver/white metal paneled room.

She looked up at were the panels from earlier had opened. As she stood there in her now slightly ripped in the knee jeans, under shirt, and gloves, she raised her hand slightly and retracted two of her claws, leaving the middle one out, flipping them all the bird.

As she walked out into the underground passages, she saw the whole group lead by Scott come out of the Control room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Scott practically screeched at her.

"That was me having a workout thank you very much. Oh, and by the way, my hearings just fine if you wanted to know" she said while taking her finger out of her ear. That reply earned a very rare smirk from Logan.

"EXCUSE ME!" Scott had exploded again.

"Hey, don't yell at me. If you want to know, I got your precious Professor's permission to use it. So if you and your little eye want to scream at someone _Scooter_, scream at him"

At that point, Logan actually laughed. So did a couple of students. Scott just stood there dumbfounded.

"If you don't mind, I need to take a shower, if that's okay with you that is" she said and began to walk away.

"Why I ought to. Cat-"

She spun around and had him pinned to the wall by his throat. Red eyes gleaming.

"Do I have to do this to everyone, Just To Get them to stop calling me that damned NAME?" She said through clenched teeth. Scott had began to stuggle.

"Don't ever, EVER say or call me that name again, or I will kill you off before you even finish saying it" she said as the blade in her arm slowly come out toward Scott's neck.

Storm had enough.

"Put him down, or I'll send straight back to the infirmary" She said as she pointed a lightning encircled arm towards the girl. She looked at it as if it was nothing.

"Teh , like that would harm me" she said as lightning began to encircle her own right arm, the on not holding Scott.

"I'm just giving him a warning" She said as she dropped him to the floor, his hands instantly flying to his throat, coughing.

"I warn all of you now. Never say that name, or I will find you" She said before leaving. As she walked by everyone, everyone, except Logan, pressed up against the walls in fear she would strike them down. Storm headed over to help Scott, but Logan followed the girl out,

**OUT ON THE GROUNDS…**

"God Damnit!" Punches a tree "Why.. can't… I control…Myself…URGH!" She shouts driving a punch directly into the tree, splitting it into thousands of pieces.

"God damnit" she says sinking down, with her back to the tree. Her knees bent she puts her head into the palms of her hands and cries.

"Hey kid"

"Huh?" She picks her head up to met Logan's brown eyes.

Sniffles "What the Hell do you want?"

"Just thought you'd want someone to talk to. Maybe a shoulder to cry on by the looks of things"

"Thanks… but I'll be fine" She says wiping away the tears.

"So, what's up with this thing, with this…."

"Name?"

"Yeah"

"Ever since the 2nd 'incident' that name triggers the first stages of my mutation"

"First stage?"

"Yeah, in total there are 4 stages. I've only been to the first stage once. I was 3"

A worried and sad expression played across Logan's face.

"Do you remember 13 years ago, that giant explosion near the borders of New Hampshire, and Massachusetts? How the claimed it was a terrorist attack? It was a government cover up"

"Cover up? Like Roswell?"

"yeah. I caused it. They said it was an attack on Boston, but missed, and hit a small on the border. The blast was so big, it could of wiped out Boston, that's how big it was, it stopped on the outskirts of Boston, and of Concord NH. The town was about 45 minutes from each location. Imagine that distance. Roughly 69 miles. About 40 from that center town out got hit by the blast. People out side of 250 yards were fine, but the buildings were gone. People within that 'blast' area of 250 yards… dead. So much destruction, all caused by a 3 year olds mutation. 2 years later, when this happened" SNIKT!

"I goy to stage 2. I'm probably the most powerful mutant on this damn planet. And if someone utters 4 little words, bye, bye Earth"

Logan was silent for awhile, not believing what he had just heard.

"That name can cause a chain reaction that will devastate this entire planet, what you saw 2 nights ago was me struggling to control it. If I gave in, most likely this building and everyone in it wouldn't be here right now, and I'd still be on a rampage. It sucks being who I am, that's why I act the way I do" she started to cry again.

Before Logan knew what he was doing, he had pulled her into a tight hug, and she was crying into his chest. She was angry at who she was, sad because she had harmed someone who was protecting, and happy because she finally had someone who would sit, listen and comfort her.


	4. Return of Senator Kelly

WARNING: this chapter of the story is EXTREMLY long. All readers should be warn that this could take several hours to finish. You have been warned. Maybe long than originally plan, because this is a VERY eventful story, and I may continue it do to what I call, WRITER'S ADRENALANE. Once again you have been warned! Now, to the story. p.s.: there shall be a new character!

Animal Inside

Chap.4: Return Of Senator Kelly

It's been a couple of weeks since I first showed up at the Mansion. For everyone's well being I decided not to take any classes, and just get to know the place better. There have been some 'accidents' that have happen.

The first one was during the day, and everyone, excluding Logan and myself, was sitting in a class, or teaching one. I was sitting in my room, as was Logan. This was the end of my first week, and I was bored as hell. So was Logan. So we went for a little_ ride. _

Knocks

"Huh?" sniffs air "Oh, come in"

"Hey kid"

"Hey Logan"

"What you up to?"

"Nothing, I'm bored as hell though. And I'll admit, I need to do something, this silence is driving me crazy"

"Glad to know I'm not the only one. Follow me"

"Huh?"

The two seemingly unlikely paired people began to walk down the long, empty corridor. The girl wasn't sure where Logan was headed, but could tell it was on the bottom floor, and near the automotive classes, which were currently out of session, due to… well, I'll leave that part out.

"Logan, where are we going?"

"To the garage. I heard old-one-eye has a couple of bikes"

"As in Bicycle or Harley Davison?"

"Answer #2"

"Really now?" the girl said in a sly voice making sure no one had followed them or was around.

"Yeah, and I figured we could, oh I don't know, test drive two"

"You read my mind" was the reply.

They made it "Damn, this place is huge" was the first thought.

"Found 'em" was Logan's reply.

So, me and Logan spent much of the afternoon racing Scooter's bikes. Boy was he furious when we got back.

Laughter in the distance could be heard as the sound of two engines were cut off.

Even though they were a good 40 yards away, they could hear the impatient tapping of a foot.

"So, where have you two been all day?" was Scott's screechy question.

"We went out riding preppy boy. Got a problem with that?"

"No… but what were you riding on?"

"Simple" was Logan's answer "we took some Harley's out. Chuck said it was okay"

They couldn't help but laugh.

"You… WHAT!"

"Relax preppy" Logan said as he and the girl left the garage. Logan placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"It's not like we crashed them that bad" he said with a smile. The two left smirking, as a worried Scott, fuming, raced to his 'babies' only to find that they were completely unscratched.

That was one of mine and Logan's adventures. We've done plenty of mischief. With a select group of students.

The second biggest problem happened 4 days ago…

It was dinner time, and I decide to walk down by myself, cause Logan was already down there. Part of me now wishes I had waited for him to come get me.

I was about to turn the corner for the staircase when I heard a conversation going on, I could make out a couple of familiar voices, but I couldn't tell who else was there.

"Oh my, God, have you guys seen how she's been acting? It's so creepy. She's all pent up, and quiet. Then she's around that Logan guy, and she's different" I recognized that voice. Kitty Pryde, aka Shadow Cat. Little Miss gossip was my nickname for her. Scott's clone was another one. I wasn't sure who they were talking about at first, but at the end of that sentence I had it narrowed down to two people: Me and Rogue. I figured it out with this next part:

"I know! She's soo freaky, I mean, she doesn't even have a name! yet when someone goes to say this one name, she goes berserk! It's so creepy"

"I know what you mean. Any idea what that name could be?"

"I don't know. It's something like 'Cat… Katrina? No, Cat…-"

"So, you think it's fun to talk about someone with a tortures past and try and guess their name to make them even more tortures?" I said coming out with red eyes gleaming, glaring at the frighten group of students.

"OH MY, GOD! IT'S HER! THAT FREAK!" Pryde screams.

"Look whose talkin' Bitch!" I scream back, the groups too frighten to run, I start to advance on them. By now, most of the students and teachers had heard to screaming and were heading our way.

Pryde yelled "Quick Jubilee! Blind her!" she shouts to an Asian looking girl, who pulls her hands up looking like she was going to use her mutation.

I used mine faster. I didn't realize it, or could control what I was doing, but lightning had encircled my arm again, and I had it pointed at Pyrde. Before I could cause any damage, Storm had appeared, and was controlling the lightning. Logan had came up behind me, and had me in this awkward grab/hug.

"Kid! Calm Down! It's ME!" he was shouting into my ear.

I was lurched forward against his grip my teeth clenched, red eyes gleaming. I had heard him, but he sounded so far away.

"KID! IT"S ME! LOGAN!" he tried again. This time I heard him loud and clear. I retracted into his grasp, and began to fall limp.

The scene looked like this. Storm was floating above the stairs, Pryde and her group held each other in fright against the wall, a couple of stairs down. And Logan and I were at the top of the flight of stairs.

I closed my eyes, and whispered a 'sorry' and began to walk back to my room. They all stood there in shock. Logan knew better.

"Hey, kid, are you okay? What happen back there?"

I was back in the corner from the first night, and had my knees drawn to my chest.

"Nothing happened. I fine" was the almost monotone answer.

"Kid that wasn't nothing, and from the looks of things, you're not okay. What did Pryde do to you to get you so ticked off?"

There was a pause before she answered.

"Do you ever feel more left out, more of a social outcast than just being a mutant. That not even in a society of mutants, your not excepted?"

"Kid, that's just Pryde gossiping"

"No it's not. All my life, I've been shunned. Not only was I called a freak, a mutant, they called me a monster… the devil's advocate. I'm not a religious person, I gave that up years ago, when they wouldn't let me near a church anymore. But being called that, made everyone my enemy. Even other mutants are afraid of me. My own siblings feared me"

"You have siblings?"

"Adoptive siblings. I found out I was adopted when I was 4. My 'siblings' were older than me. They're in their 20's now. They called me names, and… beat me. Can you imagine that, a 7 and 6 year old holding down this little 3 year old, and beating her with anything within reach? Those scars on my back aren't just from fights and surgeries."

Logan was silent again. This kid had been through far worse then anyone he knew, including himself.

"I don't know who my real family is, I may never know. But, I know I'm the one person on this planet who literally is a social outcast to the world. That's why I was so happy when you actually saw a person, not a beast or monster. You saw me as a girl who just wanted someone to care for her….. thank you"

Me and Logan have really gotten to know each other better. He's kind of took up the role of 'father-figure' to me and Rogue. Us daughters to him. It was about 3 days later that some thing big happen again. Actually more like an hour ago.

I could hear it from my room, and I had heard it earlier on and had dismissed it from my head back than. Now it's bothering me like crazy. It's Logan, he has these dreams, and he murmurs in his sleep.

I personally think it's his memories coming through in his dreams, he moves around, and murmurs little things. Then he wakes up in a cold sweat. I usually see this happen. I'll sit there with him, and he'll talk about it. Sometimes he doesn't even realize I'm there.

So I hear Logan's murmuring, and decide to go in and maybe calm him down. When I get there, I see that the doors already open. Curious, I walk in and find Rogue standing over him, trying to wake him up. That's when it happens.

"Huh? URGH!" SNIKT! Logan had awoke, and had impaled Rogue through the chest.

"Huh? Somebody… SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Rogue!" I scream from the door, I almost sprint in, until I saw this. The impossible happened. Rogue had reached out and touched Logan's face. Bared handed. I stood there stunned. Not believing what I was seeing, Rogue's back began to heal. I could hear her crying almost. She then released him and he fell to the floor.

"LOGAN: I screamed again. I had rushed to his side as he was falling. By now, students had crowded the doorway. Storm, Jean, and Cyke had came in. I was supporting Logan's head. When Cyke grabbed a pillow, and Jean said they would take over, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rogue leave. I followed her out and into her room.

"Rogue… what did you do?"

"I… ah didn't mean to" she said in her frighten southern accent.

"Rogue… are YOU okay?" o asked. She started to cry. I didn't know what to do personally. So I did what Logan would of done. I held her. Sure Rogue is older than me, but I played big sister this time. That's how we've been for the past hour, rogue's calmed down, but she's still upset. I don't blame her. I finally told her to get some sleep and tomorrow we'll go see Logan. As I walk back to my room, I walked past Logan's, he and the Prof. were in there talking. I had already promised Rogue we'd see him together, so I kept walking.

Sleep did not and hasn't come yet. Just the image of Rogue being stabbed is still fresh in my mind. What if that had happen to me? Would that be enough to drive me into stage 4? I'm not sure. The thought scares me.

**NEXT MORNING…**

She had gotten up fairly early, and decided she would see Logan first.

"Hey Kid"

"Oh, your up"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

" 'Cause of what happen last night"

"hnn. Guess news travels fast around here"

"I was standing in the doorway the whole time"

"Oh… how's Rogue than?"

"I sat up until 1 with her. I barely got any sleep myself"

"I can tell. How come?"

"I thought of a lot of things"

"Like?"

"If you stabbed me"

"What! I would never do that"

"I know, but what if that happened, or Cyke blasted at me. Or anyone here got that feeling like they had to harm me. What would happen? What would **I **do?"

The girl began to cry. Once again, Logan and Herself were in that hug like position. Him with his arms wrapped around her, she crying into his chest.

"It scares me Logan" She said in between sobs.

"Hey kid. I'll protect you. I promise. You and Rogue both. I'll be there for both of you. You know that"

"Yeah. You know Logan, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a father"

"… thanks kid. And your… You and Rogue are like daughters to me, even though your not"

"Ha, thanks Logan"

"Anytime Kid. So what do you say we go find that sister of yours?"

"Sure…. Old man"

"Watch what you say grunt"

"Why, whatcha gonna do about it?"

"You don't want to know kid"

So we were on good terms again. Surprisingly and sadly enough, our little chat was pretty long.

We stopped by Rogue's room, but her roommates said she wasn't there. We checked just about everywhere Rogue would be. Later towards the end of the day, we were around Rogue's room again, when I say freeze pop.

"HEY DRAKE!" I called

"Oh shit. Bobby run!" his buddy yelled.

"If your smart, you won't" I called back. We walked up to him.

"…What?"

"Hey, Drake, you've seen Rogue at all today?"

"Rogue?" he sounded concerned. "No. I was supposed to meet her for lunch, but I didn't see her"

"That's strange" I looked at Logan.

"Let's go see the Prof."

**PROF.'S OFFICE**…

BAM!"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Rogue, She's gone"…

"Where is she?" I asked once we had gotten down into the basement.

"I'm going to use Cerbero to locate her. Then we'll go get her"

"That's too slow for me" I said and walked off.

"Logan, stay here. I'll just be a minute" the Prof. said.

**ONE MINUTE LATER…**

"She's at the train station. Don't worry she's fine"

"I'm going after her"

"Logan, this would be the perfect time for Magneto to strike. Scott, Storm, go after her"

"Don't worry, she's just scared"

**GARAGE…**

"What?"

"Where's my bike?"

**OUTSIDE, BY THE FOUNTAIN…**

'God damnit Rogue. Why did you leave?'

"URGH!" she punches the tree again.

"Whoa, they were right. You do have anger problems"

"Excuse me, who said that?"

"Kitty Pryde and her Poise."

"Oh, really? Well, I already gave them a scare, guess I have to do that again. Hold on. Who the Hell are you?"

"Oh. Sorry. My name's Luke, but everyone calls me teardrop"

"Why, you a crybaby?"

"No, because I can do this" we were near the fountain, and he had cause to water flow upward, and created a rose.

"So, you can control water?"

"Yeah. Sorry, didn't catch yours"

"What? Mutation… Name"

"Your name. I really don't care much about other people's mutations"

"I don't really have one, but you remind me of someone"

"Really? Who?"

"Logan"

"I remind you of him?"

"Yeah, you do. You look at me for me, and not my mutation"

"Wow. That's the best complement I've ever gotten. So, what's –"

"Call me X… or Christa"

"Christa. Okay. That's a really nice mane. Especially for someone whose really pretty"

"Are you hitting on me, boy?"

"Huh!.. what! No. of course not"

"Oh, too bad. I was kind of interested"

"Oh, well in that case"

"But than again…"

"Never mind. Your pretty confusing, and pretty appearance wise also"

"Guess I'll take that as a complement. So, your name's Luke?"

"Yeah, and yours is Christa"

"Well, Kinda"

"Kinda?"

"Yeah. It's not my biological name, and don't ask about that, I'm not saying. I've had a lot of different names buzzing around my head. X, Christa, Alex, Ayuma. I'm not really sure what to call myself. So, for now, just call me X. Okay?"

"Yeah"

So, me and Luke got to talking about… stuff. About half an hour later, I noticed Scott's bike and one of the X cars had returned. Not knowing what had happen, ma nad Luke headed into the Prof.'s Office.

**PROF.'S OFFICE…**

"So, now what?" Logan asked drying his face off.

"I don't know Logan". He threw the face cloth to the ground.

"Logan I'm sorry. I was mistaken"

"Mistaken about what?" Luke and I had just walked in.

"Kid… Magneto's got her"

"…What? That's impossible!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true" the Prof. said.

Logan began to leave the room.

"Logan!" Storm had called after him, and followed.

"Is there anything you can do to find her?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to have to use Cerbero again. But don't worry, we will find her"

"… Okay. I'm going to go find Logan"

It wasn't that hard. As Luke and I walked out, at the entrance I saw Storm, and Logan supporting a man who looked to have collapsed.

"Logan! What happ…"

That's when I saw the man's face… It was Senator Kelly.

"…**YOU!**" I said, red eyes gleaming.

To Be Continued…..


	5. Savior

Savior

"Logan! What happ…"

That's when I saw the man's face… It was Senator Kelly.

"…YOU!" I said, red eyes gleaming.

*Cough*Cough* "Cat-"

"You motherfucker! Don't you dare say that name! I'll kill you!"

"Christa! Calm down will ya! He's not going to hurt you! I promise you, he's not going to even touch you." Luke said while struggling to hold me back, but I don't care; all I want to do is rip his throat out and watch him bleed to death.

"Kid! Get her outta here, now!" Logan said still supporting the senator.

"Christa, come on, let's go." He said with a struggle, pulling me away. I give into his pleading pulls and let him guide me away.

Outside…

"Hey, are you alright? What happened back there? Christa?"

"… that bastard ruined my life… I trusted him with everything and then he threw me away to die or become a massive weapon for his own doing. Luke… he was like a father to me…"

"Oh my, God… Christa…" and that was all he said. He just enveloped me in a hug and doesn't let me go. I don't even know how to react; I just stand here blank not even able to display any emotion. How should I feel? Angry that I had been abandoned and tortured? Crying my eyes out because I'm scared of what he might do to me again? Or should I just stand here with this boy I just met who has such strong feelings for me? Should I let him continue to comfort me? Or should I run away or scream or fight or go into a rage and destroy everything around me just to end it all?

"Christa? Christa? Are you alright? You're…. you're shaking… Christa? Are you there at all?"

Is there someone there? I hear something, something faint, it sounds like a voice, a comforting voice, but I can't make anything out…everything tinged red and I have the strongest urge to go kill a very weakened person inside the nearest building to me…

"Christa? Are you… why are your eyes red? Oh my, god…"

A scared voice? Someone actually realizes the power that I hold? He shall not befall before my judgment, but the man known as Senator Kelly will have judgment passed on him.

"You will be spared. Do not cross my path again if it is not to help me."

"Christa?... what have you become?" was all that Luke could manage to say. The girl who he had just met wasn't the same any more. She wasn't shaking or crying. Wasn't smiling then way she usually did when around him, wasn't making any snarky remarks. Her eyes had become the color of freshly spilled blood, and her face contained a look of malice, ready to commit a deadly deed, and pass judgment on any soul who passed her way; weather it is to live or to die by her hand. She looked at him with a small smile; a knowing smile which contained the knowledge that the young male had not commit any act of evil, or harm to another living creature.

Her appearance once again changed; wings developed out of her back, one a stealthy black the other a pure white and her face began to contort. What once appeared to be an innocent face became a face of steel with little to no emotion, and symbols of unknown origin appeared. Her hair also changed, growing longer in length and the color as well; it became lighter almost a snow white, yet the ends were pitch black. The only thing that remained the same was the eyes: both still blood red. Slowly she walks away from the boy toward the school leaving him paralyzed in fear, sadness and lack of understanding.

Inside the Mansion…

*cough*cough* "Whose there?" the weakened senator manages to say, and a sudden glow of red appearing from the shadows.

"…Senator Robert Kelly. How pleasant it is to see you again." A seducing voice emits from the glow.

"Who, who are you?" he stutters.

"You don't recognize my voice? Tut, tut. How disappointing Robert. And you used to care for me with such passion. If only I had known long ago that you were nothing but _caring._"

"Cath- Cathy? Is that real-really you?"

"Such a weak voice, Robert. Tell me how it is possible that you've fallen so far?"

"Cathy, please, I- I had no choice back then. You- you were instable. You and- and your sudden outbursts. All that uncontrollable power and the destruction, child. You never remembered it at all afterwards. It- it was the only choice I had."

"Hush now, Robert. I remember it all. I remember the lives that I took back then when we were but a small child. I remember being locked away in that body, so small, so fragile. We did not know what it was that we possess. But we know now. The child has grown now, Robert, and she wishes to seek revenge. And we shall have our revenge."

By now this creature of dark and light had arrived at the bed the senator was laying upon, and arm raised above his heart, and a single solitary blade emerging from her forearm, ready to pierce through his flesh.

"This is goodbye, Robert, may you ask for forgiveness to the Almighty"

"X don't!" Storm screamed from the opened doorway. But she was too late, the deed done, the task fulfilled, and Senator Robert Kelly was dead.

"The person whom you call 'X', is currently not conscious right now Ororo Monroe. But she will be soon enough. Please, this is none of your concern, but there was one last thing that the dear senator wanted you to know. He says a man by the name of Magneto did this to him. What this means only you should be able to figure out. But I have one last thing to say to you and the man named 'Logan.'" The being turned around to face Storm, the red in the eyes slowly growing softer, the markings on the face fading.

"To yourself Ororo, keep an eye on the child, and also on the one you call 'sister'. And to Logan, tell him that stage 3 has awakened and that the child will need more training before she is to fulfill the tasks that are set before her."

"What- what do you mean by all this? X, please tell me what is going on? Why did you kill the Senator!" was all that Storm could say, before the being now starting to resemble Christa laughed silently to herself and exited the room, leaving yet another person tonight in a stat of wanting more knowledge and understanding.

Outside….

Luke was still standing in the spot were Christa had left him only minutes ago, thoughts still racing through his head.

'What happened to her? Why did she become that- that thing?' but before he could make these confusing thoughts any clearer, the creature who had left him was coming back outside from the building, heading directly toward him.

"Hello again, Luke. I feel I must apologize for early. But the deed is now done and there is nothing left to worry about. I must ask of you something however. This child, the one whom you call 'Christa' or 'X': you must take care of her. Only you are able to sooth the beast that lies inside of her. Because of you, I was able to appear instead of the savage beast that is known to her as stage 2. I am the being who appears in stage 3. Heed my warning though Luke, leave her and an evil this world had never known will be unleashed and all is lost. Stay with her, and this world may live to see through its darkest time. Now, come with me. She is soon to be reemerging within this world, and I fear if she were to see you like this it would break her heart, for you see, she is quite taken with you."

Running feet could be heard throughout the building. A door is flung open and four people emerge on the patio just outside the kitchen.

"Look! They're over there!" a voice says softly.

"Luke! What happened?" Scott demands immediately.

"Professor Summers, please be quiet, she only just fell asleep" Luke says, not taking his eyes off the sleeping girl, who has returned to her normal stat of being.

"Luke, what are you talking about hun? Professor Monroe here just said she saw X kill Senator Kelly. Luke if you know anything please tell us."

"She said that I'm to take care of her. She's been through so much Miss Grey, can't she just sleep in peace for one night?" the boy says, still not looking up at the four adults who stand around the two teens. Luke continues to stroke the hair of the sleeping girl, trying to keep her sooth, and asleep. She appears so peaceful, so calm, not containing a single trace of fear or anger. Her hair as returned to the soft honey brown, and there are no signs of the wings that were upon her back or the mysterious symbols on her face. All that remains is the sleeping form.

"Kid,…" Logan begins. "… is she alright?"

"Logan, why are you so calm about this? She just killed someone! We have to take-"

"Shut it Scooter. You have no idea what the kid's been through. Kid, is she alright?"

Finally looking up, Luke replies "Yeah, she's okay. She just needs some rest. I think we all do. I know she's gonna have a lot of questions when she wakes up and I know I'm not going to have all the answers, but I'm going to protect her. There's just something about her that I want to protect with all my might, no matter what."

By now Luke is standing up, Christa cradled in his arms.

"Okay, kid. Let's get her to bed" Logan says with a nod and Luke nods back, the two heading to the Mansion, leaving the others in a state of shock.

~X~

SO, lots happened in the past couple of years since I've posted the last chapter. If you would like to know more, please feel free to check my profile. There will be more updates and post on this story and all of my others. Please feel free to review and comment on the story. Next chapter hopefully next week. Thank you all for your patience.


End file.
